1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of mirrors, and to the particular field of adjustable supports for mirrors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
People use mirrors for a multitude of tasks. For example, people shave, apply make-up, comb their hair, check their appearance, and the like by using a mirror. Accordingly, there are a multitude of mirror designs available.
Some tasks are most efficiently performed when the user is most comfortable with respect to the mirror. However, this is not always possible, especially if the user is tall with respect to the mirror placement. If the mirror is in the wrong position with respect to the user, the user""s posture may be improper. People have been known to prop a mirror up on books or the like in order to place the mirror at a desired height. This is not efficient and the mirror may even fall over.
Therefore, there is a need for a mirror that can be adjusted to assume a height with respect to the user that is most comfortable for that user. Still further, there is a need for a mirror that can be adjusted so a user assumes the proper posture when using the mirror.
While some known mirrors are adjustable, these known adjustable mirrors are often cumbersome to adjust, requiring cranks, and the like. This is not only inconvenient, but diverts a user""s concentration away from his or her primary task.
Therefore, there is a need for a mirror that can be efficiently adjusted to assume a height with respect to the user that is most comfortable for that user.
Still further, even once a mirror is positioned at a desired height with respect to a user, the user needs the clearest possible view of himself or herself. Such a clear view requires at least two elements. First, the mirror should be oriented with respect to the user in the most advantageously possible manner. A relatively perpendicular orientation between the mirror and the user is not always the most advantageous orientation. For example, a user may want to see how he or she looks at an angle such as in a partial profile. This may require the user to move a mirror in its entirety. Again, this may not be the most efficient way to achieve this goal.
Therefore, there is a need for a mirror which can be efficiently oriented into the most advantageous orientation with respect to a user.
Second, the user may want to see his or her reflection in non-ambient light. That is, for example, the user may be applying make-up for use in bright sunlight but by doing so inside a darkened room. In such a case, daylight-type lighting is required. While some known mirrors have lights associated therewith, these lights generally cannot be efficiently adjusted, if they can be adjusted at all.
Therefore, there is a need for a mirror which can be efficiently adjusted to provide a desired lighting situation.
While some known mirrors are angularly adjustable, and some known mirrors have lights associated with them, the inventor is not aware of any mirrors that permit a user to coordinate between a selected mirror orientation with respect to a user and light associated with the mirror. Accordingly, such known mirrors are not as efficient as possible because, for example, even though the light may be constant, a person""s face may look slightly different in the same light when the viewing angle changes.
Therefore, there is a need for a mirror in which a user can efficiently change both angular orientation with respect to the user and lighting of the mirror.
Still further, people often have many implements that are used when they use a mirror. For example, combs, brushes, make-up, and the like are often used in front of a mirror. Such implements are often stored in a drawer and must be retrieved for use. Sometimes, the drawer is not convenient with respect to the mirror position and the implement must be retrieved and carried to the mirror. As is often the case, once in front of the mirror, the user discovers that they have not brought all of the necessary implements with them, and thus must move to return to the storage drawer and then return to the mirror. This is frustrating if not time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a mirror which can efficiently store items that are commonly used in conjunction with the mirror.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a mirror that has multiple degrees of adjustment available.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can be adjusted to assume a height with respect to the user that is most comfortable for that user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can be efficiently adjusted to assume a height with respect to the user that is most comfortable for that user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can be efficiently oriented into the most advantageous orientation with respect to a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can be efficiently adjusted to provide a desired lighting situation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can efficiently change both angular orientation with respect to a user and lighting of the mirror.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can be adjusted so a user assumes the proper posture.
It is another -object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can efficiently store items that are commonly used in conjunction with the mirror.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a mirror assembly that includes a base unit which serves as a support for the mirror as well as a storage unit, and a mirror that can be easily adjusted for height mounted on the base unit. A light completely surrounds the mirror and is controlled by an on/off switch as well as a dimmer switch located on the base unit. A motor unit is mechanically connected to the mirror to move the mirror up or down by operating buttons on the base unit.
In this manner, a user can easily adjust the height of the mirror as well as the angle of the mirror and the light associated with the mirror. The user can also easily store all implements necessary in close proximity to the mirror.